WarriorWing
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: Throbb tells his kids a bedtime stories of how he met Syrena as he and Murk have been traveling up north in the jungle for their life seeking excitement and new things until the ended up at Goth's kingdom where someone lives there capture Throbb heart and he will do anything to win her love but when her father gives him a tasks he need's her twin brother help for the diffcult task.


**Chapter 1 as Story Begins**

Throbb helped his wife Syrena roost his kids to bed while she off hunt with her brother to have them spend their time together.

"Alright little niños bed time." He nuzzles Maya while he's roosting but Maya shook her head.

"But papa we're not sleeping." She complains as he finishes nuzzling her.

"Yeah papa we're not even that tired." Ikan added wrapping his wings around himself. "Can we stay up a few more like you and mom do?" Throbb chuckled softly shook his head.

"Your know your mother's rule; you're not old enough to stay up of dangers lurking in the jungle." He replied as he heard his kids groaned.

'"Then can you tell us a bedtime story? Mom always tells us a bedtime story." Ikan spoke while Maya nodded.

"Can you tell us one please?" Maya begged. Throbb ruffed his wings a little and wrapped it around his body.

"Not this night. It's past you bedtime." He answered making his kids groaned.

"Please tell us one story. Just one story please?!'" Maya begged and they did that pouty bat face that Throbb cannot ignore as he groaned.

"No, no no that. Don't give me that pouty bat faces." Throbb tries to look away from their face but they still have that pouty bat face. Throbb heavy sighed and looked at his pups.

"If I tell you one story will you promised me to go to sleep?" He asked while the kids nodded eagerly.

"Yes papa we will." Ikan replied.

"Can you tell us that story of how Ashley and her friends save the sun?" Maya asked excitedly while Ikan wimped.

"Not that story. That story gives me nightmares of Set." He hides his head under his wings while Maya tsk.

"Big baby." She mimking as Ikan pops his head up glaring.

"I'm not a big baby!" He snapped.

"Sure you are." Maya retorted making Ikan growled.

"Kids kids enough. I won't tell that story since you mother told it billions of times." He sighed remembering his wife telling their kids that story. Ikan beamed as he sticks his tongue out at Maya without their father seeing while Maya glares at him while huffed wrapping her wings to herself.

"But I can tell you the story of how I met your mother and became a warrior wing for her hand in marriage." Throbb suggested but his kids moaned.

"That sounds too mushy." Ikan groaned while Maya nodded.

"Tell us a story of adventures you and Murk had coming up here." She added as Throbb chuckled softly.

'This is adventure Murk and I had but this one had changed my life forever preventing me to go anymore up north." He sighed dreamily remembering.

"Papa please anything but that story." Maya pleaded as Throbb sighed rolled his eyes.  
"Alright if you don't want to hear that story I guess it's off to bed with you.."

"NO!" The both pups cried making Throbb smirked making them changed their mind.

"We change our mind. We want to hear that story of how you and mom met." Ikan quickly spoke as Maya nodded fast.

"Yeah we want to hear it." They both smiled trying to get their father changed his mind. Throbb chuckled as he made himself comfortable while roosting as the two pups waited for their father to begin. He clears his throat and looked at his kids seeing their eyes fully opened with wondering and waiting.

"It all begins on one afternoon…"

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone on fanfiction how its going? This is the story of how Throbb and Syrena met before my Twilight night and i realized i didn't see any story for Throbb and decided to write one for him. Come on people this bat deserve some love too! Tell me what you think of this of should I contiune it or no? I don't own any silverwing characters except Syrena belongs to me. Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


End file.
